1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improved skylight construction and is concerned, more particularly, with an improved skylight construction preferably formed of a coextruded plastic material, thus adapting itself to simplified manufacture and having improved temperature resistant and weathering properties. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to an improved gasket construction for a skylight, improvements in the skylight construction relating to the cushioning of the glazing, an improved gasket construction for the skylight which is particular characterized by improved weather and air tightness, and improved securing means for securing the skylight to a building.
2. Background Discussion
A skylight construction is shown, by way of example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,340, granted May 22, 1984 and owned by the present assignee herein. This skylight construction is of plastic, including a frame that is comprised of a base frame and an operating leaf frame. A retainer that may be constructed of a lightweight metal material is typically employed for holding the glazing to the curb frame. Gasketing is typically provided between the glazing and the frame as well as between the frame components.
In connection with the gasketing that is typically provided in skylight constructions, and with reference to assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,340, it is noted that a tubular type gasket is employed between curb frame sections for providing an essentially single area sealing contact. In single piece curb frame sections, such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,799, it is typical to provide a cup-shaped gasket for sealing with the dome or glazing. However, such arrangements require the coextrusion of different configuration gaskets depending upon whether it is single piece or two piece curb frame application. Also, the gasketing generally provides only single area sealing contact.
It has been found that, particularly on steep-pitched roofs, and particularly under adverse rain conditions, that leakage may occur through the gasketing, particularly along the side of the skylight at the top side thereof on a slanted roof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,049, it is noted that a securing clip is employed for securing the skylight curb frame to the building. However, the securing clip, although engaging with the skylight curb frame, does not positively interlock therewith, and thus the securing clip may not be totally effective in the proper securing, as well as the positioning, of the skylight, particularly in proper orientation relative to the building opening. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved securing clip for use with a skylight and, in particular, with the skylight curb frame, and furthermore, in particular, with a skylight curb frame made of a plastic material such as PVC.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved securing clip that is adapted to engage with a lower channel in the curb frame and that is furthermore adapted to provide positive interlocking between the securing clip and the curb frame.
Another object of the present invention to provide an improvement in skylight constructions in which cushioning is provided, essentially between the securing fastener associated with the retainer and the glazing or edge of the dome construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved skylight construction, particularly as it pertains to the use of a glazing cushioning member that provides a somewhat resilient surface for contact with the edge of the glazing and disposed intermediate the glazing and securing fastener or bolt.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a skylight construction as described in the foregoing objects, and in which the glazing cushioning member is constructed to receive the securing fastener therethrough for positioning thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight construction in which the glazing cushioning member is constructed for snap fit engagement with the retainer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight construction, as set forth in the preceding objects, and wherein the glazing cushioning member furthermore functions to control the amount of tightening of the retainer against the glazing, so that the glazing is properly retained and held in place but not over-tightened.
Another object of the present invention to provide an improved gasket construction that is adapted to alleviate leakage problems that may occur through the usual gasketing employed in a skylight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight construction, and in particular a skylight construction having an improved gasket arrangement that assists in blockage and diversion of water, particularly at the top side of the skylight, and particularly under conditions of intense streams of water directed at the skylight, as might occur in a torrential downpour.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight construction having a water blocking and diverting gasket, also referred to herein as a header gasket, preferably coupled between the skylight retainer and curb frame, and preferably constructed for interlocking respectively therebetween.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved skylight construction, and in particular a skylight construction having an improved gasket system that is universally adaptable and useable in either single piece or multiple piece curb frame sections.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved sealing gasket for a skylight which is configured so as to provide proper sealing for both the application in which it is adapted to seal between curb frame sections as well as the application in which it is adapted to seal between the curb frame and covering or glazing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight construction having an improved sealing gasket arrangement, and one which in particular provides multiple area sealing contact.